The Cell Biology Core of the DDRCC provides services vital to the study of the structure and function of[unreadable] cells of the digestive systems in the context of normal physiology, immune/inflammatory conditions,[unreadable] microbial interactions, and inflammatory bowel diseases. There are three major components: (1) Cell[unreadable] Culture, (2) Structural Biology/Imaging, and (3) Cell physiology. The Core's services and facilities are[unreadable] centralized under one administration to enhance efficiency, cost-effectiveness, and coordination of all[unreadable] components. It has undergone yearly revisions in services and facilities of to meet the growing and changing[unreadable] needs of Core users. The Administrative Director of the Cell Biology Core, Dr. Eugene Chang, oversees the[unreadable] operations of all components and also serves as the Director of the Cell Culture component. Drs. Deborah[unreadable] Nelson and Vytas Bindokas are the Directors of the Cell Physiology and Structural Biology/Imaging[unreadable] components, respectively. Directors are responsible for ensuring proper scientific direction and efficient use[unreadable] of services and facilities of their respective sections. This Core is the most heavily used by DDRCC members[unreadable] because of the tremendous cost savings, relevance, and high quality of services and resources. The Cell[unreadable] Culture component offers numerous epithelial and non-epithelial cell lines that are well characterized and[unreadable] have properties that make them suitable models for many types of investigations of mucosal inflammation[unreadable] and IBD. The Cell Physiology Component provides expertise and assistance for electrophysiological and[unreadable] physiological measures in whole tissue and single cells. The Structural Biology/Imaging facility provides[unreadable] high end, state-of-the-art services and facilities that are readily accessible by users and extremely cost-[unreadable] effective. All Components offer training of new and established investigators unfamiliar with these[unreadable] experimental approaches. The Core has successfully fostered multidisciplinary interactions and[unreadable] collaborations by promoting active dialogue and exchange of ideas and information through sharing of[unreadable] resources.[unreadable]